The Daughter of Evil
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: "Take your sword and show them all your power." "Yes, Father. I will!" Intro: Lehcar EiznekCm!


**Behold, everybody! The intro to Ganondorf's lovely daughter! Here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Special Preview Before Preparations! The Daughter of Evil.<em>**

Eeballaw Seltaeb, the former DNK leader, sat alone in his Negative Arctic Base Prison cell, gripping his grumbling stomach in hunger. The base was dark and gloomy and seemed to show no signs of hope. He's been there for too many months to count, forced to dig broccoli out with his bare hands in the minds. His goatee had grown too long to be a goatee, and instead an unnatural black beard. He couldn't take living here anymore, and wanted to get out so bad. He couldn't imagine a more horrible fate. This was almost as bad as when…

Yllaw sat up at the sound of a door breaking open and several guards getting beat up. He smiled when one DNK guard was knocked over in front of his cell, then smiled bigger when he heard someone approaching, thinking someone's come to rescue him. (Play "Ganondorf on Forsaken Fortress" from _Zelda: Wind Waker._)

However, Yllaw's expression turned to fear as he backed to the back of his cell, the evil king, Ganondorf Dragmire, stepping forward. Behind him was The Terrible Toxic Four and Scarlet Vargas. Ganondorf took his sword and sliced the bars to Yllaw's cell like nothing. Yllaw quivered in fear as Ganondorf approached and grabbed him by the neck.

"AH! G-G-Ganondorf! I-Isn't this a pleasant surprise, heh heh. ACK!" He choked.

_"You betrayed my daughter."_ Ganondorf said grimly.

"Y-Y-Your daughter, Ganon? N-Never! W-Why would I do such a-DOW!" Ganondorf threw him to the floor and placed his right foot on Yllaw's neck.

"You turned her over to GIRATINA! You had her imprisoned in the Twilight Realm!"

"Oooh! Lehcar was YOUR daughter? I-I had no idea, Ganon! I just-ACK!"

"Yes you did!" shouted the knocked-out DNK Troop. "You said it yourself! You said, 'Oh, I'm gonna get that Little Ms. Fire-Pants so bad!'" When Ganondorf turned to face the guard, he went back to being knocked out, and Ganondorf turned back to Yllaw.

Ganon put more pressure on his foot. "L-Look, it wasn't me! It was all Yevrah's idea! He talked me into it, I swear! I-I didn't mean any offense to you, Ganon!"

"Oh. I'm well aware that Yevrah was in on this, too. But don't worry. I don't intend to kill you."

"Oh, good!"

"I'll leave that to Lehcar."

Yllaw gulped.

"But first, you're going to help me save her."

"S-S-Save her?"

"Yes." He stepped off of him and lifted him by the shirt. "Take me to the Twilight Realm. If you and Yevrah got there before, surely you can get there a second time?"

"Th-The Twilight Realm is a world of shadows! It's not easy to get there. The only way is to read a certain spell from the Book of Shadows."

"Oh…you mean…THIS book?" With that, Ganondorf whipped out a small book.

"How did you get that?"

"While Lord Gnaa's little crush may be pathetic… it's nice when he takes the same interests as her. I borrowed his OWN Book of Shadows! A book that not only contains powerful spells for wizards, it also serves as the portal to the Twilight Realm! By just uttering the spell, it can take us there!"

"But only magical beings can make the spell work! And not just any: they need ties with the shadows."

Ganon smirked. "Heh heh. I know." (End song.) With that, Ganon dropped the short bearded boy and started reading the spell in a foreign language. In a few seconds, the dark book glowed, and a dark red and black portal appeared on the ground. Ganon grabbed the former leader and jumped in.

"Uhhh…" Leo looked terrified at the spiraling darkness. "Maybe I'll just wait—AAAHAAAAAAHHH! !" Not giving him a choice, Scarlet shoved him in. She jumped in after, followed by the other poisonbenders.

**Realm of Shadows**

They came out of the portal into some crazy, upside down world, with several floating rocks and misshapen buildings. Below and above them was the universe and Negaverse visions.

"So, this is the Twilight Realm?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes. Also known to some as the Reverse World. It's also the home to the Shadow Spirit, Giratina."

"Well, at least it ain't that cruddy book series." Matt said.

"Come. My daughter's trapped here somewhere. Let's go." With that, they all followed the Evil King as he guided them through the messed-up world. Upon the way, Scarlet and the poisonbenders studied the many sights around them, and were quite amazed when they went up and down gravity-changing walls and floors.

Soon, they made it to some sort of prison compound in the center of this space, going in and finding a huge glass wall. Behind this wall was a shadowed girl being binded by her hands and feet by shackles. Scarlet took her claws and cut through the glass, breaking it and allowing them to enter. Ganondorf then took his sword and slashed at the girl's shackles, making her drop on the floor.

The heavily-panting girl was holding herself up as Ganon lit the room up with his purple flame. Scarlet and the Toxic Four gasped at the sight of-

"N-Numbuh 362?" Matt asked. Indeed, the girl looked just like Rachel, only she wore a black sweater with orange stripes, her colanders on her helmet looked like horns, and there was a '-362' taped on her helmet.

The panting girl looked up with a mad expression as Ganondorf pulled out a wrapped cheeseburger, unwrapping it and holding it down. "Hungry?"

"GIVE IT!" the girl yelled, immediately snatching and started eating away the cheeseburger. "Oh, SO HUNGRY! I've been trapped in here for AGES! Oh, so GOOD!" Soon, she finished and turned to notice Yllaw. "YOU! !"

"AHH!" Yllaw shielded himself from what's to come.

Scarlet held the crazy girl back as she tried to attack Yllaw. "GET OVER HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU! !"

"Easy there!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"That's enough, Lehcar." At this, she stopped and turned to Ganon. The Dark Lord bent down and removed the chi-blocking tapes that were on her arms and legs. The maniacal girl gave a mixed expression of psychotic and relief as she got on her knees.

"Oh, Father!" She laughed a little. "It feels so good to see you again!"

"Patience, Lehcar. We have important things to do right now." Ganon then reached for a sword sheath with a sword on his belt and held it in front of Lehcar. "Your sword."

"M-My sword?"

"Not just any sword: the Devil's Sword. The sword that contrasts the Master Sword itself." Lehcar hesitated, but slowly took the sword in both hands.

They heard an explosion outside and ran out to see legions of shadow beings and DNK Troops. In the center of them all was a large black and yellow dragon; the spirit Giratina.

"Attention, fugitives: you're all under arrest for prison break-in and break-out." Exclaimed a DNK soldier. (Play "A Little Faster" from _Ben 10: Alien Swarm_.)

Lehcar and Scarlet exchanged evil smirks. Lehcar took the blade and pulled it out, revealing it to be bright white and glowing. "Go." And at Ganondorf's command, the two girls charged forward and started slicing the operatives and shadows to bits. Lehcar was throwing purple flames from her hands and feet, while Scarlet sliced them with her extended claws. The werecat ran fast with her catlike reflexes while Lehcar made skating motions using small purple flames from her feet (like Shadow the Hedgehog).

The two made a humongous leap over the edge and over a huge chasm that fell back to the Negaverse. The two landed in the center of more troops and stood with their backs to each other as they started cutting away at anyone who approached. Scarlet took out a huge cat shuriken, and Lehcar stood on it as Scarlet threw it to a line of shadow beings as Lehcar held her sword out and started slicing all the troops as she spun. When the shuriken stuck in a wall, Lehcar jumped off and ran as it exploded.

Lehcar then grabbed Scarlet's hand as she started swinging her around, allowing her to cut up more shadows. Lehcar jumped high up and landed in the center of more enemies as she did a break dance and made a huge wave of purple flames come out and wipe them all out.

Scarlet then ran over by her again as several air troops surrounded them. The two maniacal girls ran and started hopping off the many floating rocks, bouncing off the soldiers and dropping them back to the Negaverse. As they were both falling down themselves, Lehcar grabbed Scarlet and shot flames from her feet like rockets, using them to fly them back to the foothold.

They saw more soldiers on further floating islands and ran straight ahead to them. They jumped over the edge as Lehcar grabbed Scarlet and flew them both up, then started cutting away at them. After a few more severed arms and heads, all the shadows and troops were long gone.

The girls gave shocked expressions as the dragon, Giratina flew up to their level and started charging his breath. Lehcar merely smirked as she waved her hands around a little and charged up lightning in her fingertips. She aimed straight at Giratina's head and fired a huge lightning bolt, making the spirit screech in pain and drop down below. (Stop the music.)

Once the spirit was gone, Lehcar took her fingers and blew the smoke off of them. The two heard clapping and turned back to see Ganondorf, Yllaw, and the poisonbenders. "Excellent…" the Dark Lord smirked.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Leopold exclaimed.

"I aim to please." Lehcar bowed. "And you weren't too bad either." she said to Scarlet.

"Thanks. We make a pretty good team."

"We do, don't we?"

"Okay, you two." Ganondorf intervened. "It's true, you are a formidable force. That's why I expect great things in these coming times. We're going after the Eight Firstborn. All that stands in our path are the Kids Next Door and their allies. Are you ready to show them your power, Daughter?"

Lehcar smirked evilly. "That would be a positive experience for me!"

"Uh, w-what about me?" Yllaw asked.

Lehcar glared angrily at him as she approached, looking down at the short boy. "While I may despise you, I'm willing to give you a second chance and let you join by my side while I show the world my power. Will you?"

Yllaw smiled and nodded. "Y-Yessir, yes I am!"

"Good." She sheathed her sword. "Now, let's go." With that, they started to walk away.

"Wait!" Lehcar stopped and turned to Matthew. "Just who are you, anyway?"

"Oh. Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lehcar EiznekCm! But you can call me Negative 362!"

"…Mmm, I prefer 'Lehcar'."

"That works."

_Just show me what you're after!_

_Just a little faster!_

* * *

><p><strong>WOO! Longest one-shot ever! Well, there's Lehcar EiznekCm for ya! Pretty badass, huh? Well, I got stuff to do now, so I'll see you later.<br>**


End file.
